


Toys House

by johnjaefam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Johnny has a crush on Jaehyun, M/M, Spooky, Trick or Treating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaefam/pseuds/johnjaefam
Summary: Ellos siempre iban juntos a recoger dulces en la noche de brujas y la única regla que sus padres les habían puesto desde el principio era no pasar por la calle de la casa de los juguetes, pero ese año Jaehyun tenía otros planes y, a pesar de que Johnny intentó convencerle, él seguía insistiendo en ir a esa casa, acercarse, echar un vistazo solamente al patio repleto de juguetes y peluches que no permitían apreciar ni siquiera una pizca del interior, amarrados en las verjas, portones y hasta desparramados en el césped de enfrente donde se suponía que hubiese un bonito jardín como el resto de las casas del vecindario.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 1





	Toys House

Ellos siempre iban juntos a recoger dulces en la noche de brujas y la única regla que sus padres les habían puesto desde el principio era no pasar por la calle de la casa de los juguetes, pero ese año Jaehyun tenía otros planes y, a pesar de que Johnny intentó convencerle, él seguía insistiendo en ir a esa casa, acercarse, echar un vistazo solamente al patio repleto de juguetes y peluches que no permitían apreciar ni siquiera una pizca del interior, amarrados en las verjas, portones y hasta desparramados en el césped de enfrente donde se suponía que hubiese un bonito jardín como el resto de las casas del vecindario. Sin embargo, allí se imponían las plantas marchitas, el pasto descuidado y los cientos de juguetes que curiosamente estaban colocados allí, llamando la atención de los niños al pasar y éstos estirando sus brazos en su infructuoso empeño de tomarlos entre sus manos, aunque sus padres lograran agarrarlos a tiempo y repetirles decenas de veces que no se acercaran a aquella casa con los corazones agitados palpitándoles en la garganta.

Jaehyun y Johnny habían escuchado historias relacionadas a aquella casa, historias terroríficas de ciertas brujas crueles y desalmadas que vivían allí y colocaban esos juguetes para llamar la atención de los niños hasta su patio, para luego ellas mismas llevarlos a rastras hasta dentro de la casa y alimentarse de su sangre por medio de un ritual. Esa era una de las tantas historias que se cuchicheaban en el vecindario y se extendía hasta el pueblo, la plaza y hasta dentro de la cafetería. Si resultabas estar presente cuando alguien nombraba brujas, posiblemente oirías cómo alguien saltaría a contar una historia que ellos mismos habían oído de sus padres y sus padres de sus abuelos y sus abuelos de sus bisabuelos y así seguían pasando de generación en generación, con más inventos y alteraciones de las que ellos mismos estaban conscientes. Sin embargo, la verdad era que nadie podía confirmar la veracidad de ninguna, puesto que ni siquiera alguno recordaba haber visto a ninguno de los residentes de la casa. Nadie salía, nadie entraba. Hasta en un punto llegaron a pensar que la casa estaba abandonada y que los ruidos que se oían desde dentro eran vagabundos que se habían adueñado de la propiedad. Pero, una vez más, nadie podía asegurar las teorías, puesto que ninguno tenía el valor suficiente como para acercarse lo suficiente y comprobar si era cierto o no.

Jaehyun solo deseaba una noche de brujas distinta. Estaba harto de siempre recorrer las mismas calles y recoger los mismos dulces horribles que terminaba sin comerse aún meses después. La señora Kim era la única del vecindario que les ofrecía los mejores dulces, pero eso era antes de que se mudara de nuevo con su familia, al enfermarse gravemente de los pulmones. Jaehyun no sabía si realmente las festividades antes eran mejores o si solo se sentía así porque acaba de cumplir los catorce años y, a esa edad, todo era aburrido y los niños quieren el siguiente nivel. De lo que sí estaba seguro era del miedo de Johnny, quien caminaba a su lado con las manos y las rodillas temblorosas y no paraba de hablar de cosas sin sentido. Su pecho vibraba por el temor y en su mente se seguía repitiendo que era un tonto por dejarse convencer por Jaehyun. Pero la verdad es que Johnny sabía que, si no le acompañaba, Jaehyun iría de todos modos y él no podría acostarse a dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que su mejor amigo estaba rompiendo la única regla que todos los padres le habían puesto a sus hijos en el vecindario.

Al ver la casa sus piernas volvieron a sacudirse como gelatina. De noche tenía un aspecto distinto. Era oscura, pero no solo por la poca luz, sino por el aura siniestra que expedía de ella y la niebla que normalmente se acumulaba frente a su jardín tampoco ayudaba a la escena espeluznante. Jaehyun cruzó la calle corriendo, pero antes volteó la cabeza, echándole una mirada a Johnny por encima de su hombro, estirando aquella media sonrisa sobre sus labios. La sonrisa traviesa en conjunto con los ojos brillosos, como si estrellas acabaran de colisionar justo dentro de sus pupilas. Esa era la expresión que siempre ponía en su rostro al estar emocionado y Johnny nunca podía contenerse a aquella sonrisa, pero aquella vez era la excepción, donde aún seguía tras de Jaehyun repitiendo una y mil veces que mejor sería regresar. Su mejor amigo le ignoró y continuó dando pasos en dirección a la verja.

—Vamos, John, no seas gallina —se burló Jaehyun, aún dándole la espalda. Johnny se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan tranquilo y sus hombros tan relajados, cuando él no podía despegarse la sensación de estarse metiendo justo dentro de la boca del lobo. Un lobo que en silencio espera que la presa se acercara para luego atacar.

—Oye, ya estamos aquí, te acercaste. Ahora vámonos —el pavor era tan claro en el tono de su voz que salía a borbotones junto con sus palabras y Jaehyun se rió de ello.

—Creo que nos hemos acercado más de lo que lo ha hecho alguna otra persona en años y encima en la noche de brujas. Debemos llevarnos un recuerdo, ¿no? —ahora sí que había perdido la razón y Johnny parecía ser el único en darse cuenta de ello. Ni siquiera podía creer las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su mejor amigo, era tanto el shock que su mente no podía mandar el mensaje a su lengua para que hablara en ese instante, así que comenzó a negar con la cabeza, moviéndola agitadamente de un lado a otro—. Gallina.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de posar su mano sobre el pequeño conejo de felpa atado al portón principal. Johnny cerró los ojos. No quería ver nada más. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que retumbaba dentro de sus oídos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco segundos. Y aún nada se oía y Johnny aún no encontraba el valor para levantar sus párpados.

—¿Jaehyun? —No había respuesta. Ni siquiera su respiración podía oírse—. ¿Jaehyun estás ahí?

La desesperación comenzó a burbujear desde sus pies y no pudo esperar más una respuesta, necesitaba ver. Necesitaba saber que Jaehyun estaba bien, porque lo último que vio fue su mano sobre el conejo de peluche. Pero, al abrir los ojos, Jaehyun no estaba ahí y el conejo tampoco. El corazón dio un brinco, su pecho a punto de quebrarse. Alarmado, se volteó, buscando algún rastro de su mejor amigo.

—¡Bu! —Johnny dio un sobresalto que amenazó con dejarle el trasero sembrado en la acera. Jaehyun. Una vez más le había gastado otra broma. Solo estaba de pie tras de él, sosteniendo el conejo de peluche entre sus dedos, sonriendo de lado a lado, dejando mostrar la hilera de dientes superior. En sus ojos volvía a aparecer aquella chispa o quizá solo era el polvo de las estrellas que habían colisionado entre sí unos minutos atrás. Johnny no lo sabía, solo estaba seguro de la tranquilidad que se había vertido dentro de sí al verle bien, aún teniendo ese conejo en la mano. Estaban bien, ambos, y ahora era tiempo de volver a casa. Al final todas esas historias eran mentiras y Johnny jamás se había sentido tan feliz por algo en su vida.

Johnny agarró la muñeca de Jaehyun entre sus dedos y lo jaló de la misma antes de echarse a correr calle abajo. Los dos corrían sin parar, como no lo habían hecho desde que tenían nueve años y aún iban al parque a lanzarse del tobogán. Sus risas hacían eco en la calle, pero ninguno de los dos paró de reír hasta que estuvieron frente a la casa de Jaehyun. La casa de Johnny quedaba primero, pero siempre él acompañaba a Jaehyun hasta la suya y luego caminaba de vuelta. Era algo que siempre había sido así y Jaehyun no entendía porqué, pero ya estaban demasiado años tarde como para rectificarlo.

Johnny todavía estaba aturdido. El susto, el miedo, las palpitaciones desbocadas, la casa, el conejo, Jaehyun... Todo al mismo tiempo era abrumador y aún su corazón bailaba al recordar el brillo en sus ojos ante el reto y la aventura. Quería hablar. Quería decirle a Jaehyun que estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, que en sí no cabía la felicidad. Para ser más claros, que a pesar de actuar como un tonto miedoso, sí le había gustado la aventura y quería repetirlo, sea allí o donde sea, pero siempre con él. Quería decirle eso y más, pero cuando reaccionó, ya Jaehyun había cruzado el porche de la casa y atravesado la puerta de entrada, solo sacando su cabeza desde dentro para despedirse, y también moviendo una de las patitas del conejo de felpa, como si éste también se estuviese despidiendo de Johnny.

Johnny rió y decidió que mañana era otro día y tenía decenas de oportunidades para decirle. Y así, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su casa, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a Jaehyun, que a la mañana siguiente, su cama aparecería con una mancha de sangre y su cuerpo desaparecido. El llanto de su madre, el shock en el rostro de su padre y, por su parte, solo quedaría el silencio y la culpa. El ardor en su pecho y en todas sus lágrimas por los siguientes años al tener que guardar su mayor secreto: la casa de los juguetes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado. Es el primer one shot que subo acá y espero que no sea el único. Si desean seguirme en mi cuenta de twitter es tinyjohnjae.


End file.
